This invention relates to brominated cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions which are the complex reaction products of bromine with cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions.
It is known from Ser. No. 951,416 filed Oct. 13, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,009 that cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions can be produced by reacting dicyclopentadiene (DCPD) or DCPD concentrations with acrylic acid or methacylic acid in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst such as BF.sub.3.
The preparation of 2,3-dibromodicyclopentenyl acrylate is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,535 dated Aug. 4, 1964. The dibromo compound is produced by an inefficent synthetic route involving the sulfuric acid catalyzed addition of water to DCPD to give DCPD alcohol, bromination of the alcohol, and finally the acid catalyzed esterification of acrylic acid with the brominated DCPD alcohol.
It is known from Ser. No. 62,198 filed July 30, 1979 that chlorinated cycloaliphatic compositions can be prepared.
The present invention is superior to the above chlorinated cycloaliphatic compositions in that it renders polymers more fire resistant. The present invention is also superior to the known 2,3-dibromo dicyclopentadiene acrylate in that resins cured with the compositions of this invention show faster hardness development rates. Finally, the process for the preparation of 2,3-dibromodicyclopentadienyl acrylate described in the present invention is superior to the known process in that it is more efficient in the number of process steps and in the use of DCPD and bromine.